


Two Adventures In Keystone

by dillonmania



Series: Another World [9]
Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sensory seeking, Tactile senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of short ficlets for your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fighting Crime In Their Own Style

It was a quiet summer evening in Keystone, so Roscoe and Hartley took the opportunity to stroll and catch up on each other’s personal lives. They generally preferred to keep a business relationship during work hours at Hamelin, lest Hartley be accused of too much favouritism towards one of the company’s less-popular employees.

The peace didn’t last: a mugger with perhaps the worst luck in the world brandished a knife at them and demanded their money.  
“Whatever will we do?” Hartley asked with poorly-feigned distress, pretending to look for his wallet but instead reaching for one of his sonic weapons.  
“Just gimme the cash and you won’t get hurt, you crying babies. It don’t take much to scare you jerks.”

“ _Scare_ , you say..?” Roscoe said with a chuckle. In moments, he’d used his telekinesis to levitate himself five feet above the ground, while a bright green glow from his eyes illuminated his face. “I can give you fear.” Small items around them began to rattle ominously, looking as though they might rise up to join their master. 

The mugger stared at his would-be victims and the shaking objects with disbelief. “Jesus Christ!”  
He finally ran down the street after a few moments of panicked indecision, looking back several times to make sure they weren’t chasing him.

The disturbances ceased as Roscoe gently lowered himself to the ground, laughing while he watched the man flee. “Sorry, I do not get the opportunity to do that often. I’d have given him a dose of vertigo, but would prefer not to see some idiot vomiting all over our shoes.”  
Hartley was chortling with helpless glee. “Don’t ever apologize for something like that! I just wish you’d warned me in advance so I could have recorded it.”  
“I’ll remember that for next time,” Roscoe grinned.

And _that_ video was glorious.


	2. Senses And Perceptions

Lisa had decided to make her own fashion accessories (so they would suit her style just perfectly, of course), and thus headed to the fabric shop with Roscoe in tow. He was there to offer a second opinion on her choices, but his attention quickly wandered to other activities. 

“Which colour do you like best?” she asked as she held up two swatches of fabric, though he was keenly interested in something else. “Uh…hey? What are you up to?”  
“Nothing,” he replied distractedly. But he was quite clearly touching several bolts of fabric, and reacting to each one with varying facial expressions of pleasure and distaste.

“Are you doing something skeevy?” she asked suspiciously, although he wasn’t offended by her tone.  
“No. Oh, you should feel this one!” he declared with sudden enthusiasm, and she ran her hand over the cloth. It was silky and smooth, but didn’t seem like anything special to her.  
“It’s great, isn’t it? I’m going to buy that one,” he said joyfully, even though he hadn’t previously expressed an interest in buying anything.  
“Why do you want it?” she asked in confusion, watching him touch other fabrics on the rack. She couldn’t imagine what he’d do with it, and the pattern wasn’t very attractive.  
“It feels wonderful! And now I’ll be able to touch it whenever I want.”

His fingers caressed a sample of corduroy and he looked absolutely repelled, quickly moving on to feel something else instead. And then Lisa remembered something she’d read in a book after his Asperger’s diagnosis, suddenly realizing that it all made sense.  
“You’re seeking sensory input.”

He stopped momentarily to ponder her words. “Well…yes, I suppose I am,” he conceded. “But basically it just feels good. Why do you listen to your favourite albums or eat at a quality restaurant? That’s seeking sensory input too, but you’re really doing it because it feels good. This is no different.”  
“It’s a bit weird, though.”  
“I’m not hurting anyone. I do not care if people think it’s weird,” he shrugged, and resumed touching the fabrics.

Lisa smiled. She couldn’t deny that she found the habit odd, but he was right about it being harmless. And as she watched the delighted expressions on his face, it was even endearing. He was happy and staying out of trouble, which was more than enough for her. And maybe there was something to be learned from engaging in simple pleasures, so she went over to join him.


End file.
